Brood
A brood is a Swarm Zerg formation. Core Swarm Zerg Broods 'First Great War and Brood War Broods' The first broods were formed by the Overmind, with the direction of each brood being delegated to a cerebrate. A brood was engineered for a specific function, which impacted its numerical strength and the diversity of its strains. The terrans gave the Great War broods reporting names based on beasts found in Earth mythology.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. ;Command Wing The Command Wing broods were responsible for defending the Overmind and searching for new species for assimilation. These broods did not engage in front-line combat unless necessary. The Command Wing included the Tiamat Brood, Baelrog Brood, and Fenris Brood. ;Attack Wing The Attack Wing broods were the Swarm's front-line forces, meant to conquer and occupy worlds. The wing's primary broods were amongst the largest in the Swarm. The Attack Wing included the Garm Brood, Jormungand Brood, and Surtur Brood. 'Second Great War and End War Broods' The Swarm was reunited under Kerrigan at the end of the Brood War.Samir Duran: "My Queen, with the Overmind and its cerebrates destroyed, all of the Zerg in this sector have reverted to your direct control." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Reckoning (in English). 1998. The cerebrates were eliminated from the SwarmMetzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. but broods such as the Char Brood remained.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 Between the end of the Brood War and Kerrigan's defeat on Char, Kerrigan created numerous broodmothers, powerful s, each of which would lead a brood. The queens were ordered to evolve and only submit to the will of the strongest leader, which became a problem upon Kerrigan's defeat. The brood mothers scattered their broods. Kerrigan was forced to follow and attempt to subdue them.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2011-05-30. May 2011 HoTS Gameplay Info. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2011-05-31. ;Zagara Brood The Zagara Brood followed Kerrigan during her transformation into a primal zerg, and her conquest of the Terran Dominion. During the Battle of Korhal Zagara offered their aid during the initial landing in flooding the city should the Augustgrad gates be destroyed.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Planetfall (in English). 2013-03-12. Enslaved and Rogue Zerg Broods A brood depended on a nexus creature to direct it. In the pre- Swarm, this position was filled by cerebrates. However, supplanting the cerebrate with another entity could allow broods, or other large groups of zerg, to be controlled by non-Swarm agents. "Independent" broods appeared after the turmoil resulting from the Overmind's death. Some were employed as mercenaries.1999-03-26. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Mercenaries (in English). Map Archives: Mercenaries. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives.''2001-01-31. ''StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Mercenaries II (in English). Map Archives: Mercenaries II. Terran Broods During the Brood War, the United Earth Directorate Expeditionary Fleet took control of the zerg unaligned with Sarah Kerrigan by controlling the second Overmind. The enslaved broods played a critical role in ensuring the UED's temporary dominance of the sector.Sarah Kerrigan: "When I contacted you both on Aiur, I told you about the new Overmind and about the UED that seeks to control it. Well, the UED has done it. They've tamed the Overmind and now control most of the Zerg broods in this sector." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Vile Disruption (in English). 1998. Alan Schezar used a khaydarin crystal to control a cerebrate and its brood.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers bonus campaign, mission 3B: "The Final Blow" (in English). 1998. Protoss Broods Ulrezaj used khaydarin crystals to control a cerebrate and its brood.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode V: "Dark Vengeance" (in English). 1999-06-25. StarCraft Map Archives Xel'naga Broods Amon's Brood was a zerg brood that served the fallen xel'naga Amon. They were subjugated from former feral zerg groups outside the control of the main Zerg Swarm (such as those left on Aiur after the Overmind's destruction). Primal Zerg Packs Rather than broods, primal zerg are divided between packs, voluntarily gathering together in order to follow those who will allow them to obtain more essence.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Dehaka (in English). 2013-03-12. References *